


Take It Out On Me

by haechance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minor Choking, Minor Humiliation, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unsafe Sex, briefly soft, donghyuck is a thot, jaehyun is hot but what's new, taeyong is 3 seconds and a jaehyun away from a breakdown, they work at a game design company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechance/pseuds/haechance
Summary: Donghyuck just wants to fuck his boss, is that too much to ask?





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> only barely proofread so if u see any mistakes blease tell me :)

It was Donghyuck’s first day in the office. Naturally, he had to assert his dominance by wearing the tightest pants possible. At a game design company, uniform rules were pretty lax, but the new secretary in his high-waisted, sprayed-on black jeans and his tucked in shirt turned heads as he sauntered past the cubicles on an office tour with the HR manager, Taeyong.

“Right, so these are the admin people, admin people, this is Donghyuck…” He mumbled, mostly to himself as he hurriedly took Donghyuck around. Taeyong was the kind of person to always look stressed, regardless of if he was or not, although chances are he probably was. He clutched a few folders to his chest, held an empty mug with his other hand, and had three black pens in his shirt pocket. He kind of dressed like a church boy who wanted to rebel against his parents but was too afraid to. All in all, pretty cute, in Donghyuck’s opinion.

“And this is where you can get coffee and snacks, and where you’ll probably find me throughout the day, you don’t have to worry about the quality of the coffee here, I order it myself with the company’s money, it takes up around a fifth of our HR budget right after black pens, we also have a microwave…” He rambled along. Donghyuck worried for the safety of his mug, based off how much Taeyong’s hands were shaking.

“Great, so how many cups of your specially ordered coffee have you had today?” He asked, peeking at the clock on the wall. 10:30AM. For the first time, Taeyong stopped dead in his tracks and stared into space, for _one, two, three, four, five-_

“He’s had four, plus half of my cup,” A deep voice said behind them. The two turned to see a man leaning back in an armchair in the corner of his room, sipping from his own mug above a laptop. He uncrossed his leg, placed his cup down on the coffee table with a neat _clink_ , stood up and strode over.

 _Oh, he’s tall,_ Donghyuck swooned. The man stretched out a hand.

“Donghyuck, I assume? I’m Jaehyun, I work in PR.”

“Oh, PR,” Donghyuck responded, shaking Jaehyun’s hand, enjoying the firmness of his grip.

_Big hands, as well._

“You must have a way with people,” He purred.

“All part of the job description,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Anyways, Taeyong, better get him to his boss. See you at lunch?” He asked, eyes trained firmly on Taeyong. Donghyuck didn’t miss the once-over he gave him, as well as his hand, which rested on Taeyong’s shoulder, trailing down his arm.

“Yesyesokay let’s go Donghyuck!” He stammered, scampering out of the room.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s always like that,” Jaehyun sighed, going back to his seat.

 

In minutes, Taeyong had whisked Donghyuck to a quiet hallway with a single, plain wooden door. A window, covered by blinds from the inside, was embedded into the wall next to it. And on the door, in purple marker:

_“Mark Lee_

_CEO :)”_

Way less intimidating (and sexy) Donghyuck had hoped his boss would be.

“Basically when we were ordering plaques we found out we were one short but he said it was fine and he just wrote his name there and ANYWAY he’s been expecting you so you should go in like right now and I have something else to do so bye good luck!”

By the time Donghyuck had turned around, Taeyong was halfway down the hall, probably hurrying off to the toilets. He shrugged and turned back towards the door. There was no evidence of activity inside, Donghyuck hearing nothing but typing and mumbling from the desks behind him. What’s the proper etiquette for this kind of thing? Knock, introduce yourself in a sugary voice, and start taking off your clothes? What do secretaries even do? Honestly, Donghyuck only applied for this position because he liked the company’s games, and he _loved_ the prospect of getting a CEO sugar daddy.

He hiked up the back of his jeans, and knocked on the door with three sharp raps.

“Oh! Come in!” A boyish voice called, seemingly startled. He pushed open the door and strutted in.

His boss was not what he expected.

“Donghyuck, yeah? Welcome to the office!” He stood up from a big, bright red gaming chair and walked over to shake Donghyuck’s hand. He wasn’t much bigger than Donghyuck himself, with a mop of messy, blonde hair and a twinkle in his eye. _Cute._

“So, because my office was kind of an afterthought when we were converting this place into the company’s space, we weren’t able to get a secretary’s office next to mine, so you’ll just have to work here,” Mark ( _Mr. Lee?)_ said, gesturing towards another desk and chair a few meters away from his.

“I hope that’s not a problem for you.” He let out a bashful giggle, and looked away.

“Oh, no. Not a problem,” Donghyuck replied. He stepped back a little, checking his new boss out.

“Not a problem at all.”

 

 Almost a month had passed since his first day, and Donghyuck was getting impatient. It was the same routine every day: sit in Mark’s office and take phone calls for him while noticing all his stupid, annoying habits like running his hand through his hair when he was getting frustrated, smiling all bright and happy at anyone who walked past the little window, and his adorable giggles. He was the whole package, kind, cute, just a year older than Donghyuck, and literally owns a company.

Unfortunately, he was completely and utterly oblivious.

Every morning, Donghyuck would pick out the tightest, most flattering, and most butt shaping outfit and walk into the office, full of confidence. Then, he would slowly walk past Mark’s desk, a saunter in his hips and Mark getting the perfect view. But what does Mark do? Look straight up at his face with his signature cheery smile, missing his focal point entirely. Donghyuck even stepped things up, bringing Mark coffee every morning just the way he likes it, asking if Mark wanted to grab lunch with him, and drawing little hearts on documents for him.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be making men whipped for me, not the other way around!” Donghyuck complained to Jungwoo during a coffee break. He shrugged.

“Mark is really… unwhippable. He treats Yukhei the same as everyone else even though they’ve known each other since they were like, kids. Doesn’t pay him extra or anything-“

“You know I’m not after a raise here.”

“Oh, I know. Besides the workplace, though…” Jungwoo trailed off for a moment.

“I don’t know. He just seems like a virgin.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his mug. Taeyong was waiting by the coffee machine now, nervously shifting his weight between feet. He could have sworn that wasn’t the first time Taeyong came in during their ten minute break.

“Really? I mean, he’s cute. He can’t have gone through high school without having at least one girlfriend. Or a boyfriend.”

“He might have. Yukhei doesn’t remember him ever dating someone, and his Instagram is just pictures of trees and shit.”

“Well,” Donghyuck began.

“If he hasn’t had sex with anyone yet, who would make a better first time than me?” He said, straightening his posture and fluffing himself up.

“A lot of people, Hyuck. A lot of people who aren’t his secretary.”

Now, Jungwoo may be right, but Mark was the ultimate prize, and Donghyuck was no quitter.

 

An opportunity for Donghyuck to make a move presented itself a week later.

Mark had been out of the country for a business trip for the past few days. On a Tuesday morning, he stumbled heavily into his office, ten minutes late. Not like anyone was going to tell him off, though. He sat down hard in his chair, not even glancing at Donghyuck.

“Good morning to you, too,” Donghyuck said snarkily, looking up from his desktop.

“O-Oh, sorry. Morning, Donghyuck. I’m just… really jetlagged,” he laughed, each laugh coming out more like a sigh. He rubbed at his eyes, which even from a few meters away were clearly weighed down by bags and dark circles. A far cry from the sunny, enthusiastic Mark he knew.

“You want me to get you some coffee?” Donghyuck asked. Mark shook his head.

“Thanks, but I’ll get some myself, later.”

Donghyuck noted how shakily Mark pulled out his laptop, like it weighed a million pounds, and the reluctance with which he opened it.

By the time Donghyuck’s coffee break rolled around, Mark still looked like he had been hit by a truck. He stared at his screen vacantly, one hand on his keyboard, not typing. Donghyuck came back with an extra coffee. He peered into the window to his office. Mark still hadn’t moved. With his spare hand, he opened the door as gently as he could, and gingerly placed the cup down on Mark’s desk. He looked up and offered a tired smile, which didn’t reach his eyes.

“Thanks, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck acted like his heart didn’t leap at the nickname.

“So,” he said softly.

“How did the trip go?”

Mark took a long sip from his cup, looking down the entire time. He put it down before speaking.

“It was… fine. I mean, we agreed on something.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” Donghyuck said, circling around the desk. He rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the way Mark leaned into his touch.

“I mean, investors aren’t supposed to be fun to work with, but this group was particularly nasty. They almost flat out refused the proposal at first. I had to pretty much beg for hours before they said we could have half the amount of money we need.” As Mark spoke, Donghyuck leaned into massaging him, pressing the tension out of his shoulders.

“I just don’t understand why they were so reluctant. Every game we’ve put out has done amazingly so far, both commercially and critically. I don’t see why this one’s different, it’s all made by the same people and...”

“And you’ve always been at the centre of it, Mark,” Donghyuck said gently.

“Everything’s done well because of you, so don’t beat yourself up about one game that investors aren’t so sure about. I’m sure it’ll do well in the end, anyway. And that just means less dividends to hand out, since those people didn’t want to invest in the first place.”

Mark was silent for a moment. He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head up, but looked away from Donghyuck.

“I know our team is gonna make something good. They always do. It’s just… I don’t know how I’m gonna break it to them that the investors didn’t like what they had put so much work into. And since we didn’t get enough money, I don’t think we’ll be able to pay for the amount of time this game will take, which means we might have to scrap it entirely…”

“Look, Mark, everyone loves you here. Everyone in this office would work for you for free- Mark.”  
Mark had let out a distressed sigh and slumped forward. Donghyuck stepped around and swivelled his chair to face him. Mark avoided his gaze as he knelt down and put a hand on his arm, deciding to take his chance.

“Mark, do you have anyone at home to talk about this to? You can’t bottle everything up like this.”

Mark shook his head. His hands were balled into fists, grasping onto his trousers.

“You can always talk to me, you know,” Donghyuck said, voice barely above a whisper. Mark lifted his hand to play with Donghyuck’s fingers.

“I think I just need a hug.”

 

That was how Donghyuck ended up on Mark’s lap, stroking through his hair and unsure whether to start grinding on him or just cuddle him like he probably needed. Mark’s arms were around his waist, clinging onto his shirt. Donghyuck was enjoying this more than he should have, having Mark’s warmth in his arms. Was it because he was just lonely or was he really as whipped for Mark as he hoped he wasn’t? That’s another question for another day. After a few minutes, Mark lifted his head, Donghyuck immediately missing the gentle heat of his head buried in his chest. His face bore a content smile, but his eyebrows were still knitted.

“I should probably get back to work.”

Donghyuck didn’t budge.

“You’re not gonna get anything done if you’re still stressed.”

Mark loosened his hands from Donghyuck’s shirt.

“I don’t think my stress is going away any time soon.”

Something lit up in Donghyuck’s head.

“Do you think I could… help with that?”

“With what?”

“Your stress,” he purred, traling his hands down Mark’s chest. Something in Mark’s eyes shifted. He stared straight into Donghyuck’s eyes and let out a smirk.

“Was this your plan all along? Was this why you always came into work in your tight jeans, taking your time to walk past me in them?”

“Oh, so you did notice.”

“Of course I noticed, I just didn’t say anything because that was what you’d have wanted.”

Donghyuck sat back with a _“hmf”_ and ground down on Mark’s lap, gasping as Mark dug his fingers into his plush thighs.

“So, about that stress relief…” Mark hummed.

“How far can I go?”

“All the way, please,” Donghyuck moaned, feeling Mark hardening beneath him.

“Take it all out on me.”

 

Donghyuck trembled under Mark’s predatory gaze as he peeled off his underwear and stood fully naked in front of him. Mark was still dressed, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie with one hand. He felt impossibly powerless, completely bare under Mark’s hard stare.

“Mark, please,” Donghyuck whined as Mark stood up and stepped towards him. Without a word, Mark pulled him into a bruising kiss, more clashing teeth than anything else. Meanwhile, his hands roamed down Donghyuck’s body, relishing in the tanned skin and the curves of his hips. Donghyuck’s arms travelled to rest around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer. Mark’s lips travelled further down to Donghyucks’ neck where he sucked in a bruise, too high and too dark for Donghyuck to disguise. Not that he’d want to hide that Mark had claimed him, of course.

“Ah- Please, Mark, I wanna-“ Donghyuck’s words were drowned out in a moan as Mark moved to another spot on his neck, each bite mark burning into him. Mark stopped, lips just ghosting over his skin.

“What do you want, baby?”

“I-I wanna suck your dick,” Donghyuck said breathlessly, his hands clinging onto Mark’s shirt.

“Please,” He added. He felt Mark smile against his skin as he pulled away.

“Who am I to deny such a polite little slut? Is that what you are? A slut who’d do anything just to touch his daddy’s dick?”  
_Oh, so he’s into that kind of thing._

“Yes, please, daddy,” he whimpered, falling onto his knees as Mark _finally_ unbuttons his pants and unzips his fly. Eagerly, Donghyuck leans forwards to mouth at his bulge and pull down his underwear to reveal the long, hard cock he had been salivating over for weeks. His hands trembled like this was his first time.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Mark prompted. Almost nervously, he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and started licking up its length before sucking the head into his mouth, tongue laving over his sensitive tip. Egged on by Mark’s groans, he pushed his head down further, using the skills he acquired over the years to supress his gag reflex and take his whole dick into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so hot,” Mark moaned above him. Donghyuck hummed in response, shivering from the praise as Mark grabbed his hair.

“Can I fuck your face, baby?” He asked. Donghyuck nodded slightly, wanting to keep Mark’s dick in his mouth. Slowly, Mark began pulling out, holding Donghyuck’s head in place. He thrusted back in and began speeding up, making sure Donghyuck was comfortable. He was so warm around him, whimpering on every thrust and letting Mark _take_. His hand crept towards his own dick, loving how firm Mark’s grip in his hair was.  
“Don’t touch yourself. I want you coming on my cock later.”

Donghyuck whined, digging his fingers into his thigh. Tears began brimming in his eyes as Mark’s dick hit the back of his throat, barely letting him breathe. After a few more rough thrusts, Mark pulled out of his mouth, a thin trail of spit hanging between his dick and Donghyuck’s mouth.

“Bend over the desk, since you’re so impatient.”

Donghyuck scrambled up, leaning over the wooden desk which was tantalizingly close to his weeping cock. While Mark was digging around in a drawer, he pushed his hips forward just a little, just to have _something_ touching him. He let out a barely audible sigh as his dick made contact with the bottom of the desk. He was so sensitive, his dick begging for any sort of contact.  
“Donghyuck, what did I say about touching yourself?”

The drawer slammed shut, Mark having found what he was looking for.

“But I wasn’t-“

_Smack!_

Mark’s hand came down sharply on his ass, stinging immediately. Donghyuck yelped, arching his back.

“Don’t talk back to me,” Mark hissed into his ear, before delivering another slap. This time, his yelp quickly dissolved into a moan as he fell flat over the desk.

“Oh, you like that?”  Mark quickly slapped him three more times, alternating sides. The pain melted into a pleasant heat which had Donghyuck’s knees buckling. Smoothing his hands over Donghyuck’s backside, Mark admired his work. His cheeks were reddening, marks blooming over where he had been hit.

“God, I love your thighs,” Mark sighed, pressing his fingers into Donghyuck’s skin, relishing in their plumpness. He leaned forwards to lay kisses and bites all over Donghyucks’ ass and thighs, adding patches of red to his honey skin.

“Ah- Mark- daddy- please touch me,” Donghyuck moaned, fingers curling around the edge of the desk in pleasure. Each touch of Mark’s lips sent sparks through his body and into his dick, which Mark still hadn’t touched.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, baby,” Mark mumbled, still mouthing into Donghyuck’s shaking thighs.

“Please, just fuck me, I need it so bad, _pleasepleaseplease-“_ Donghyuck almost wailed when he finally felt Mark’s fingers probing at his hole, jumping at the cold lube. His other hand kneaded into an ass cheek, bringing back the sting of Mark’s slaps earlier.

Slowly, to gauge Donghyuck’s reaction, Mark pushed his middle finger in. There was almost no resistance, Donghyuck pushing his hips back immediately. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“You’re so loose. Have you been fingering yourself? Or have you been whoring yourself out to other men as well?”

“No! No, just you. I- ah- I finger myself thinking about you,” Donghyuck moaned, desperate for more fingers in him. Mark was hit with the image of Donghyuck sprawled over his bed, four fingers deep and whining into a pillow because his fingers just weren’t enough.

“God, what a slut,” Mark groaned, adding another finger and curling them downwards. Donghyuck’s reaction was instant, letting out a cry and tensing up.  Mark quickly had three fingers in him, all pressing harshly into Donghyuck’s prostate. He was a mess, tears beginning to streak down his face as he clutched onto the desk for dear life. With one last, cruel jab at his prostate and a slap on his ass, Donghyuck went limp as Mark pulled his fingers out. He held back a disappointed whine, knowing what was coming next. He heard the snap of a lube cap, and pushed his ass back to meet the head of Mark’s dick. Mark circled it around his hole, teasingly pressing into it just to move away again. At another moan of “Daddy, please,” Mark began sliding in, an inch at a time. Despite Donghyuck’s eagerness, he didn’t want to get him hurt. Once he was fully in, he paused, letting Donghyuck adjust.

“Move,” Donghyuck whispered, the fullness making his toes curl. On command, Mark began thrusting into him slowly, speeding up with every moan. Each thrust pushed Donghyuck forward, his dick rubbing the desk ever so slightly.

“Ah- Daddy, harder, please!” Donghyuck begged, each word punched out by Mark’s hips. As promised, Mark grabbed onto his hips, digging finger marks into them as he pushed into him quickly and without finesse. Mark reached a hand forwards and grabbed Donghyuck’s neck, pulling him back and restricting his breathing just enough to send a tingle down his spine.

“You love being treated like a toy, don’t you? Your little cock’s so hard,” Mark murmured into his ear. Donghyuck sobbed in agreement, crying out as mark started pumping his painfully hard dick.

“Daddy, please, I wanna come,” Donghyuck moaned, trapped between Mark’s hips and his hand.

“Not so fast, baby,” Mark said. He pulled out of Donghyuck, much to his disapproval, only for him to manhandle Donghyuck so that he was lying on his back.

“I wanna see your pretty face when you come,” Mark groaned, pushing back in and quickly resuming his fast pace. The new angle meant Mark’s cock rubbed right against Donghyuck’s prostate, making him all but shriek with each rough thrust. While Mark just let out the occasional moan, Donghyuck was _loud,_ crying and begging and letting out a litany of _“daddy”_ and “ _so good”._ If either of them were in their right mind, they’d be concerned about the rest of the office hearing them. But Mark was too lost in Donghyuck’s heat, and Donghyuck himself was completely gone. He was a babbling, incoherent mess, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lay there for Mark to use, trembling at each thrust. Mark lifted one of his legs, propping it up on his still-clothed shoulder while Donghyuck’s other leg lay spread out to the side. He pushed in, deeper than before, and Donghyuck wailed, fingers grasping at Mark’s back. His red cock lay dripping precum on his stomach. Each moan was being forced out of him as Mark fucked him into the desk. Mark never slowed down, pistoning into him ruthlessly.

“What are you?” Mark hissed, the force of his hips making his voice quake.

“I’m a slut,” Donghyuck sobbed.

“I’m your slut!”

“And does my pretty little slut wanna come?” Mark asked, fingers ghosting over Donghyuck’s desperate cock.

“Yes, yes, please, daddy-“ He wailed as Mark stroked down his cock, rubbing a finger over the tip. A few more strokes and he was coming, tears spilling down his cheeks as Mark fucked him through his orgasm. Mark scooped up some of the come on Donghyuck’s stomach, holding it up to his lips. He took Mark’s fingers into his mouth just as he began to shiver with oversensitivity.

“Mm-Mark, too much,” He whimpered around his fingers.

“Want me to come inside you?” Mark asked through his exertion, pulling his fingers out to toy with one of Donghyuck’s nipples. Donghyuck nodded vervently, the grind of Mark’s cock against his prostate bordering on painful.

With a few more deep thrusts, Donghyuck felt the warmth of Mark’s cum filling him. Mark kept going, shoving his cum as far into Donghyuck as possible before collapsing on top of him, panting.

The two laid there for a while, coming down from their highs.

“I guess we should clean up.” Mark had the audacity to giggle after what they had just done, gently pulling out of Donghyuck’s dripping hole. His cum began to slip out after him. Donghyuck whimpered and reached down to push it back into him, before turning around and sliding off the desk, much to the complaint of his joints. Coming back to his senses, Donghyuck rubbed the tears out of his eyes, and jolted.

“Mark, we forgot to close the blinds.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut lmao feedback would be greatly appreciated! i have absolutely no idea what i'm doing!  
> partially inspired by donghyuck's hoe antics in miami sksksk  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
